


Universe of Steven

by idothatoutside



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, MomSwap!AU, Multi, Reverse Character Roles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 00:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5070406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idothatoutside/pseuds/idothatoutside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven, Lapis, Jasper, and Peridot are always there to save the day!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Universe of Steven

The sun beat down on the off white sand that was sprinkled all over the boardwalk. Sand deposited itself everywhere in the small town. When tourists frolicked around various of destinations like Fish Stew's Pizza and Funland Arcade the sand stuck to their flip flops which would deposit all over the floor. No place was safe from the granular material. That posed quite the problem when a sand bending gem monster appeared in Beach City. One of the buildings shook until a giant fist made out of sprouted from the roof. Onlookers could only gaze in horror at the sandy appendage which was now moving back to gain enough momentum for a mighty swing. Before it even had the chance to move downward a green orb of energy sliced through the air hit the fit making it disintegrate into a puff of sand.

The one who laid waste to the fist had a shocked look on her face which quickly morphed into one of glee. "Hahahahah finally, this stupid hunk of old gem tech heeded my commands! " 

Her triumph was short lived when the sandy remnants began to vibrate and skirt throughout the street until they were a mass of limbs connected to a giant hulking body. Unable to move from her spot out of pure shock one of the limbs shot down and grabbed her. 

"Huh what!?" she exclaimed. "Hey get your sandy paws off of me you mass of micro mineral particles!" 

No matter how much she struggled she couldn't escape from its grasp. In fact the hand's grip seemed to be getting tighter and tighter. 

"Great Jasper is never going to let this one down, poofed by a hand made out of tiny quartz particles," she managed to choke out despite the ever increasing pressure on her form.

However it was her lucky day for an even bigger fist made out of water instead of sand punched the offending limb that was holding Peridot hostage. The hand burst, letting Peridot free. Unfortunately the fact that she indeed was capable of flight left her as she was left hurtling through the air. Luck was definitely on her side that day, though she would scoff at the idea of this so called 'luck.' Instead of hitting the ground she was caught by a pair of beefy arms. Her eyes, which were clenched shut, opened to the sight of a smug looking gem. "Really Peridot, you let yourself be kicked around by a bunch of sand?" 

"Why you hunk of...of...clod!" Peridot sputtered as she wrenched her way out of Jasper's arms and back onto the ground. "It's this barely functional equipment that keeps me from performing at my full fighting capacity!"

Jasper didn't look particularly convinced at her attempts to explain herself. In fact she still sported that smug grin of hers.

"I think you've milked that excuse to it's limit Peridot, now let me show you how things are done. I'll beat that thing until it's nothin but a pile of sand." Jasper even flexed to prove her point which caused Peridot to roll her eyes. 

She was about to comment on the fact the no matter what they did the gem monster continued to regenerate when a familiar voice rang throughout the area. "STEVEN!"

Both gems whipped their head back to the monster to see Steven, about to be crushed by a hand. Lapis who had her hands full, in a metaphorical and literal sense,had no way of getting their on time. In literally a flash Jasper sped through the air and grabbed Steven before the hand slammed into the ground. When the dust settled Jasper had a feracious look on her face. 

"Alright you wanna go? Fine get a taste of this!" Setting Steven down Jasper enveloped herself in a cloak of orange energy and shot herself right at the body of the gem monster. In a bust of light the monster exploded leaving behind a grainy looking stone. 

Walking up to it Peridot produced a bubble to encase it in followed by a screen that flashed with a long flow of technical words. 

"Hmm Sandstone huh? Interesting, it seems to be a variety of quartz and-" Peridot's scientific murmurings were drowned out by a loud yell.

"Steven are you alright?" The voice belonged to Lapis who flew back down to the ground and began to check Steven over for injuries. 

Steven had a small blush coating his cheeks as he looked down at his feet sheepishly. "Of course he's fine Lapis, he's as tough as well...me! Hahaha." Jasper made her way over to the pair and put Steven on her right shoulder. 

"A true warrior this squirt is, throwing himself in the fray of battle no matter how dangerous!" Jasper then let out a booming laugh that fueled Steven's giggles. 

Lapis however was not amused. Putting her hands on her hips she gave the both of them the 'Water Witch Stare' well that's what Jasper called it. "While it was very brave of Steven to want to help it was also very dangerous, he could have been seriously hurt!" 

Jasper stopped laughing but didn't seem all that effected by Lapis's concerns. "Pfff with me around nothing will lay a finger on Steven."

Steven however took to rubbing his neck in embarrassment. "Aw I'm sorry Lapis...I just I'm a Crystal Gem to and I wanna help! You always say that the Crystal Gems have each other's backs but it always seems so one-sided..." 

Lapis's hard gaze softened, when it came to Steven she would do anything for him. Her devotion to him was unrivaled. "Steven I know you want to help out but it's simply too dangerous for you to be in the thick of battle. However I know without a doubt you'll soon be able to get a hold of your powers, they've always been a bit finicky. For now you hold the all important task of boosting the morale of the team and being our number one cutie pie!" Her hands curled into a heart shape after her explanation which made Steven flush and flip his hand in a motion that said “oh you.”

“You’re such a sap Lapis,” Jasper said with no real bite to it. “But I guess she has a point...the mark of a true warrior is one that knows when to back down from a fight!”

“Huh that’s a surprisingly profound thing to say Jasper,” Peridot remarked, finishing up with her cataloging.

“Of course near death experiences are a great way to toughen a gem up…” Jasper muttered.

“I revoke my previous statement.”

Steven laughed at their banter before realizing he almost forgot to tell them something. “Oh that reminds me I’ve got something to show you guys back at the temple!”

Lapis immediately perked up at the prospect of a Steven Surprise, which was a common but welcomed occurrence. “Can you give us a hint?”

“Hmmmm,” Steven thought about that request for a second. “Well remember how I said we needed a theme song?”

“Did you compose a song for us?!” Lapis asked excitedly. 

“You’ll see~”

**☆Timeskip☆**

As the sun sunk into the horizon the ocean caught the remaining drops of sunlight making it glimmer and glow with an assortment of colors. This was the time when one could find Lapis sitting on the roof of the house, her gaze far away as if she was looking beyond the dancing colors that made up the water during dusk. Her arms were hooked around her knees and she was impossibly still like a statue. She only shifted when she finally acknowledged the presence that was behind her.

“Peridot I doubt there’s much fun in watching me mope,” she commented.

Emerging from the shadows Peridot had an unreadable expression as she sat down next to her. “I wasn’t watching you lament in your sentimental urges I was merely calculating the possibility of extinguishing the sun with 70% of the earth’s water supply. Of course the mere thought of using earth’s water source as means to extinguish the sun is ludicrous and impossible but...I’m sure you’d somehow manage to complete the task.”

An uncomfortable silence hung in the air, Peridot almost immediately regretted her cleverly disguised compliment until Lapis tackled hugged her and ruffled her hair.

“Awwww Peridot you huge nerd what would I do without you?” Lapis cooed.

“Why you...you...piece of....of...hydrogen bond clod!” Peridot sputtered, desperately trying to claw her way out of Lapis’s embrace.

“Peridot you’re just piling on the compliments today, your gem isn’t cracked is it?” Lapis joked, finally releasing her.

Peridot made a face at Lapis while situating herself so she was sitting on the roof the same way Lapis once was. “While your comment is rather uncouth I’ll ignore the implications proceeding it seeing as you have been acting rather...melancholic lately.”  
The ocean gem’s face contorted into a look of unease until her a carefree mask covered it’s traces. Putting her hand up to her mouth Lapis made a fart noise much to Peridot’s dismay. She then cupped both hands around her mouth to make a mock radio sound. “Captain Fart here reporting that Peridot is over thinking things like usual, prepare the tickle torpedo's over.”

Just hearing the word tickle made Peridot shoot up from her spot. “Oh no no no no I’ve had it with you and Steven’s infamous ‘tickle attacks.’” 

“Relax Peridot I can’t initiate a tickle attack without General Steven’s confirmation. You’re safe...for now…” Lapis cackled.

“Let’s hope I’m miles away for when you get that confirmation…” Peridot muttered hopelessly. 

This caused Lapis to laugh richly. Her laughter was fed when Peridot started laughing to. Their laughter didn’t die down for a solid 5 minutes. 

“I’m hilarious aren’t I?” Peridot observed proudly.

Yep, you're the funniest gem I’ve ever met.” Lapis confirmed without any inkling of sarcasm. 

The two gems fell into a comfortable silence, simply watching the ocean ripple and sway. However Peridot bit her lip in frustration before finally caving into her curiosity.

“Lapis...you don’t regret it do you?”

Lapis made a surprised noise and turned around to face Peridot, her face scrunched up in confusion.

“I mean,” Peridot began. “Coming to Earth, abandoning Homeworld to fight in this huge war...never to return back home.”

The ocean gem finally registered what Peridot was talking about, evident by her a single ‘oh’ followed by a shake of the head.

“Peridot...can I be honest with you?” Lapis asked hesitantly, hair covering her eyes.

Did Peridot really want to know the truth? Of course. Though she didn’t like seeing her friend like this she wasn’t going to say no. Her head shook up and down, signaling for Lapis to continue.

Taking a deep breath despite there being no necessity for air Lapis revealed her answer. “I...I...I HATE HOME! THEY’RE A BUNCH OF...OF...TURDS!” she bellowed.

Taken aback as that wasn’t what she was expecting at all Peridot shrunk back. “What? I thought you missed home? I should really stop trying to understand gems and people, it’s more trouble than it’s worth.”

Shaking her hands Lapis fervently tried to explain herself. “No no Peridot you are right, I miss home but not THAT home. I miss the Homeworld where I could dance and feel at peace. Now all I want to do is punch the living daylights out of Homeworld...I just miss the aspect of it I guess. I truly felt like I belonged there…” Lapis trailed off but then stood up and pointed a finger at the sky. “But this is my home now and I belong here with you guys! Nothing can change that and whoever does will get a fistfull of the Crystal Gems!”

“You got that right!” A voice agreed from behind them.

Both looking back the two gems say none other than Jasper followed by Steven who had his trusty ukulele on hand. 

“Steven, Jasper what are you doing here?” Lapis asked.

“Remember that surprise I was telling you about earlier? Well here it is!” Steven then sat down and strummed the first chord on his instrument. The gems quickly gathered around him, eagerly listening to his new song.

**If you're evil and you're on the rise**  
**You can count on the four of us taking you down**  
**'Cause we're good and evil never beats us**  
**We'll win the fight and then go out for pizzas**

**We..are the Crystal Gems**  
**We'll always save the day**  
**And if you think we can't**  
**We'll always find a way**

**That's why the people of this world believe in**  
**Jasper, Peridot, and Lapis, and Steven!**

**Author's Note:**

> so what did you guys think? for more clarification this is going to be an ongoing fanfic of a momswap au inspired/based on facet's au here http://facet-5.tumblr.com/post/130196179275/a-few-people-have-asked-about-refs-for-their (you guys should check out their works its soooo amazing)


End file.
